mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby (Super Smash Flash 2)
Kirby is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. He is now an individual character along with Meta Knight. His sprites now come from Kirby Super Star Ultra. Kirby is ranked 8th on the current v0.8 tier list — a huge leap from his "Kirby n' Friends" position (Last to 8th place) — and has an overall above average position on the current tier list. This is due to his great aerial game, useful throws and tactics, powerful and fast KO moves, surprisingly good range in most of his attacks, and high prioty in his attacks. However, his floatiness, lightness (although heavier), poor speed, and lack of a projectile keep him from reaching a higher tier. Attributes One of the major changes for Kirby from v0.7 to v0.8 was the change of physics. In v0.7, every attack gave him a massive amount of knockback, hindering his approach and reach to attack himself. This led to extremely unfavorable matchups in the demo. In v0.8a, these physics errors were fixed, giving Kirby a large advantage. In addition, he is also a lot heavier than he was before, although he still maintains his position for the lightest character in the game. He is a light weight character, meaning he has greater knockback then most other characters, but his small size makes him more difficult to hit. He also has great comboing ability with his grabs and aerials and has a good recovery with his multiple jumps. One issue with him is that he has no projectiles (except if he Copies another character) and has issues with camping. Another issue is that he is incredibly floaty, allowing him to be Star KO'd at low percentages. However, this can also prove to be an advantage, as it makes him difficult to chain grab or combo. In addition to that, his aerials are useful: neutral aerial can be used to avoid an attack from below, forward aerial can be used for combos, down aerial for semi-spikes when used in mid-air, up aerial can be for juggling, and back aerial can be used for edgeguarding and KO'ing. Also, he has some attacks that are useful for edgeguarding, including his Aerial hammer and his Side Aerial as mentioned earlier. In terms of range, he has some surprisingly good range in most of his attacks such as up smash. However, some of his attacks relatively have low range, like Neutral Aerial. In terms of power, he has some powerful and fast attacks, including his Up Smash and Down Smash. Despite his major buffs from v0.7 to v0.8 however, he has received some nerfs in his Smash Attacks. His Down Smash and Up Smash are no longer as powerful as they normally although, despite being good KO moves still. His Forward Smash no longer has the great range it used have, unless it is charged. Overall, despite some flaws, Kirby has some great attributes that can make him a formidable opponent. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Sweep Punch. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Sucker Punch. 3% *Infinite Combo: Vulcan Jab; A series of rapid punches. 2% per hit. *Down Tilt: Sticks feet out on the ground. This move is a quick, strong semi-spike. 6% *Down Smash: Lifts his arm and releases a rotating kick. This move strongly semi-spikes aerial opponents if Kirby's feet touch them. If Kirby's main body touches opponents, they will be sent upwards. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Kicks in front of him. 9% *Forward Smash: Charges and kicks forward. The longer Kirby charges it, the farther he will go. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Up Tilt: Overhead kick. 7% *Up Smash: Strong overhead kick. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Break Spin; Kirby spins along the ground. Five hits for 1%, then one hit for 4%. Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Spins in a circle. 10% *Forward Aerial: Kicks forward 3 times in a row. Very useful for combos and edgeguarding. First hit 4%, second hit 3%, and third hit 6% for a total of 13% damage. *Backward Aerial: Kicks backwards with both feet. It's argueably Kirby's best aerial due to it's surprisingly great range, very fast start up, good KO power, and for its edgegaurding capabilities. 12% *Up Aerial: Kicks above his head. Good juggling move, although players can intercept due to its rather slow start up. 12% *Down Aerial: Spins around while kicking several times, meteor smashing on the last kick. Five hits for 2% each. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches out. *Pummel: Punches opponent. First hit 3%, all proceeding hits 2%. *Forward Throw: Kicks the opponent forward. Decent KO move. 8% *Backward Throw: Suplex; Turns around and kicks the opponent. If you do this attack on the edge of a stage, Kirby will fall down with the opponent, KO'ing each other. 8% *Up Throw: Air Drop; Carries opponent upward and throws him (the ninja ability attack from Kirby Super Star). 9% *Down Throw: Fury Stomp; Kirby stomps several times over his opponent. Can chain grab Fox at vey low percentages. 13% Other *Ledge Attack: Kicks directly after climbing. 6% *100% Ledge Attack: Jumps up and does a spin kick. 6% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Kirby flies in on a Warp Star and lands on the ground. *Taunts: **Standard: Faces the camera and waves his arms saying "Hiii!" **Side: Faces the camera and waves his arms saying Hiii! **Down: Animation from the end of the level in the Kirby series. *Special Abilities: **Five midair jumps. *Revival platform: A platform with a Warp star emblem on it. *Fanfare: Stage Clear from Kirby's Epic Yarn. *Wins: A sort of Kirby Dance. *Loses: Claps. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. External links *Kirby's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Kirby's Animation Archive. In Competitive Play Gallery Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Kirby1.png|Kirby inhaling in . Kirby2.png|Kirby and shooting a Mega Buster in Mushroom Kingdom III. Kirby3.png|Kirby using Getsuga Tenshō on in Hueco Mundo. Kirby4d.png|Kirby jumping in . Kirbybig.gif|Kirby's line art in the DOJO!! Early Design ﻿ Old kirby.gif|Kirby's first early design in SSF2. Trivia *Kirby's abilities when copied from Naruto and Wario are slightly customized, as his Rasengan does not move forward and in v0.7 of the SSF2 Demo his bike is pink. Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Kirby universe